


Were you born without bones or are you just a living pretzel?

by NiyanaIsNotSane



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Maddie is best mom, Maddie just practicing being a mom, Mother-Son Relationship, Slice of Life, Yoga, mother-son bonding, pretzel mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane
Summary: Maddie spends the afternoon doing her usual yoga exercises when a curious, certain hedgehog comes to join her.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski & Sonic
Comments: 13
Kudos: 221





	Were you born without bones or are you just a living pretzel?

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, once again based of a ask prompt on tumblr.  
> We need more mom!Maddie stories with her adorable, adopted son.

As she combed her hair up in it’s usual ponytail, Maddie hummed a tune in preparation for her weekend ritual.

After moving the small town known as Green Hills when she married Tom, veterinary school was an incredibly stressful challenge, both financially and mentally for both her and Tom, who was working 2 extra jobs to help pay for the tuition and rent.

By taking the advice from her sister Rachel, she eventually took on the hobby of yoga. When she got the chance, she took the time to sit outside or in the den at let herself be at peace.

And since all the boys were out at the park, she had the chance to catch up on it.

As she turned on her laptop, she went to find her sneakers in the closet when she heard a whooshing sound from behind her.

Whipping her head around, she did a quick scan of the bedroom, to see that there was one else in the room.

Suspicion growing, she turned around to grab her shoes….only to find they weren’t there anymore.

‘What the?’ She hesitantly backed away from the closet, slightly confused.

Suddenly hearing the bedroom door creak open, she stopped and turned towards the sound. The door slowly swung open to the wall.

“Tom?” No reply.

‘He’s definitely not back yet from walking Ozzie, Sonic’s with him too so he’s not here.’ She shook her head.   
Maybe drinking that tea Crazy Carl made for her is making her see and hear things.

Turning around she went to grab her yoga mat, only to find that it disappeared as well.

The door moved once again, but this time slamming shut.

Letting out a slight yell, Maddie grabbed her head, took a breath and tried to gather her thoughts.

While doing so, a few pillows flew off the bed, one hitting her right on the shoulder.

“Ok, what in the world is going on!?” She exasperated, throwing her hands up.

Right at that moment her ears picked up a silent snicker and through her peripheral vision, she saw a pair of eyes peeking out at the side of the bed before ducking down when she looked in it’s direction.

Rolling her eyes, she came closer to the side the bed, seeing a hint of blue quills peeking out from the top.

“Sonic, I know you’re hiding there.”

A high pitched voice replied. “Uh Sonic isn’t here.”

Smiling softly, she crossed her arms and answered back.

“Then who am I talking to?”

Silence filled the room before he spoke again.

“This is…..Sonia, I’m one of Sonic’s friends from school.”

Taking light steps towards the bed, she continued to play along. “Sonia? Oh right! You’re his little girlfriend he told us so much about.”

A faint squeak of ‘What!?’ echoed through the room before he cleared his throat and went back in a falsetto voice.

“I mean yes! Your friend Sonic is my….boyfriend.” He shuddered. “He’s very handsome and brave and heroic and-.”

Maddie quietly crept onto the bed, making sure not to rustle the sheets. 

Peeking over, she saw Sonic laying on his stomach, head in his palms as he continued listing off things about him.

“Did I mention that he was so brave? And his spikes are absolutely amazing! Do you what kind of shampoo he uses?”

Reaching down, Maddie grabbed the end of one of his quills and gave it a slight tug.

Caught off guard, the hedgehog gave a sharp yelp before rolling into a ball.

“Hmm, I didn’t know you use shampoo for your quills.” She laid on the bed, watching as he peeked his eyes out from his curled form. “You might want to leave the pranks for Tom. He has much better reactions to things like this.”

Unrolling his body, his legs plopped onto the hardwood floor as he stared up at Maddie.

“What? How’d you know that?”

Chuckling, as she got up she booped him on the nose, making him go cross eyed. “I just do.”

Rising up, she walked around to where Sonic was. “Ok mister you’ve had your fun, may I have my shoes and mat back?”

Standing up, he put his hands behind his back while rocking on the balls of his feet.

“Can you say the magic words?” He said in a playful tone.

“Please may I have my stuff back?”

“Actually the word was ‘tuna’ but I’ll let it slide.” Zipping out of the room and coming back with her shoes and mat.

“Thank you.” Taking back her things and tweaked his ear as she walked passed him.

She grabbed her laptop and started to head downstairs with Sonic following close behind. “I thought you went to the park with Tom and Ozzie?”

“Eh I was, but after we got some ice cream, Tom tried to teach me the proper way on how to cross ducks across a busy street”.

“Why?”

“Beats me, we were near a duck pond and he just dropped that on me. That’s when I decided to just come back.”

He put his arms behind his back as he followed her down the steps. “But I don’t know what to do right now, Tom’s not back yet, everyone else in town is ‘busy’ and I can’t even call Jojo since she’s still in school.”

“What about Rachel?”

“What ABOUT Rachel?”

“Heh fair point.” Maddie stopped mid step and turned around to face him.

“Well since your here, you want to join me for some yoga?”

Blinking in surprise, he scratched his head.

“Hmm I thought about it when I saw you do it before, but it’s going to be hard since I have bones in my body.”

Maddie let out a confused laugh. “Sonic, everyone has bones in their body.”

“Yeah but I don’t think you do, you can literally bend you body like a pretzel.”

“Oh is that why you call me pretzel lady?”

“Yeah, pretty much”

“Well I can teach you some beginner poses if you want. You will feel sob relaxed when you do them.” heading towards the back door, Sonic nodded in agreement.

“Sure! But one question though.”

“What’s that?”

“……Is it possible that you’re a just walking talking pretzel?” He said slowly as he rubbed his chin.

“No Sonic, I’m definitely not a giant pretzel.”

“Hmm ok then.” Narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he walked past her to the deck. “I still have my theories though.”

Shaking her head she followed him as she closed the door. ‘I can see why he can drive Tom crazy sometimes.’

=======

Laying down a beach towel for Sonic, Maddie sat on her knees facing him.

“First things first, we need to stretch our limbs so they won’t get cramped up.”

“Aye aye pretzel lady ma’m!” He said while giving her a salute.

After they stretched, Maddie turned on her laptop to the yoga instruction video and took off her shoes, leaving her barefoot. Sonic followed through, leaving him in his socks.

“Alright first pose we’re going to do is called the Easy pose.” She demonstrates by sitting down and crossing her legs.

Sonic copies her. “Seems easy enough, oh! I get it”

“And then we inhale in deep and exhale it out slow.”

Sonic copied her breathing, albeit slightly louder than Maddie’s.

“Good, now we move into the butterfly pose.” She uncrossed her legs and put her feet together while sitting.

Sonic follows, moving his legs up and down like butterfly wings. “Some of these are seeming kinda literal.”

“It’s so you can remember them easily.”

“Ohhhh ok that makes sense now.”

She laughed softly before reminding him again to breath in and out deeply.

“Next pose is the tree pose.” She stood straight up, balancing on one leg with her hands up, clasped together and closing her eyes.

Raising his clasped hands up, Sonic lifted his foot to his knee, his foot shuffling as he tried to keep his balance.

“Geez how do you keep your balance like that?”

“Practice and keeping your mind clear.” She said without opening her eyes.

‘Shouldn’t have ate those 2 ice cream cones earlier then.’ He sighed as he inhaled deeply and exhaled, fixing his balance.

“Very good, you a fast learner”

“You sound really surprised considering what I’m know for.” He said with a grin.

Letting out a laugh, she continued on to the next pose.

=======

After going through about a total of 10 different poses (Sonic decided to keep track on how many he could do without getting distracted), he started to rub his eyes.

His sugar rush from the ice cream was starting to wear off. Sonic used his hand to cover his mouth to stifle a oncoming yawn. 

“Are you getting tired?” Maddie asked as she saw him hide his yawn.

Hearing her, he shoot straight up and shook his head. “Nope! I’m all good! Not tired at all!

“Hmm ok.” Seeing that he was indeed getting tired, she moved on to the final stage.

“Well, we got one more to try out. It’s called final resting pose.” She laid down on her back on the mat, arms and legs out and hands on her stomach.

“It’s so we can relax both our body and our mind, the challenge is to try and be awake while being completely relaxed.”

“Oh that doesn’t sound difficult! I’m super great at being relaxed.” He exclaimed as he laid down on the towel.

“Make sure to put your hands on your stomach and to breath deeply.”

“Yep got it.”

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and stretched out her arms, feeling calm and collected. “Are you feeling relaxed yet?”

When he didn’t reply, she looked over to where Sonic was laying.

He was no longer laying on his back, but instead he was laying on his side, curled up and breathing soundly, his feet slightly twitching as he slept.

Maddie got up, turned off her laptop and made her way over to the sleeping teen, gathering him in her arms.

He automatically looped his hands around her neck in his sleep and placed his head on her shoulder, letting out a tiny yawn.

“I guess that got you too relaxed huh?” He let out a small noise in agreement, his eyes still closed.

‘Well Tom was right about one thing, he really does look adorable when he’s sleeping.’ She adjusts her grip, hugging him closer to her body.

As she entered the living room, she pick up a throw blanket and placed the sleeping hedgehog on the couch.

She tucked the blanket around his body, rubbing his head tenderly before kissing the top of his head, causing him to smile and snuggle deeper into the blanket.

‘Hopefully Tom will thank me for helping him be spared from being pranked for a few hours.’

As Maddie walked away to get their stuff from the deck, she thought about how her life changed so much in such a short time period. 

From almost moving to San Francisco to have a fresh start, only to stay in Greem Hills and take in a small, adorable talking hedgehog, becoming more of a family than they realized.

“After all that’s happened to us back then, I wonder what fate will throw at us next?”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to look up some yoga poses for this story, mostly cause I don’t know anything yoga, but I used fewer than I wanted to.


End file.
